Final Destination
by Nick-kun
Summary: The final story in the trilogy! Nick's happy ending won't come easily, and now he has to choose between Kira and Winny. Rated T for sexual references, alcoholic references and language.
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination- Chapter 1

**Welcome to the final story of my series, this is… ALMOST not a fan-fic at this point, but I still have enough ÄRM action and another twist that I'm still keeping it at FF!**

**Hmm, originally I was going to time-skip to when everyone was 18+, but I think I'll leave that idea be for now…**

---

Nick nodded his head lightly as he listened to the barkeep preach. Out of all the housing complexes that were around in this new world, (which was called several different names but they all meant 'Holy Ground'. So Nick just called it Heaven on Earth.) this was the only habitable one where somebody in the staff actually believe he came from another world. The barkeep was a tall…thing with pale blue skin and a rounded, bald head, he had large black eyes and had hands with three fingers and a stubby thumb. His eye twitched slightly as he saw flaps on his neck wobble a little as he rambled on, he could deal with aliens… but gills on an alien was just too much.

"So that's why the economic state of this mining facility has flourished over the last few years…" The barkeep smiled with a large, thin mouth that didn't seem to have lips. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot you probably didn't get half of what I said." The 'man' walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine; he gave it to Nick and the red-head graciously popped the cork out of it. He raised the bottle and took a quick sip, it was a bitter, salty taste that made Nick gag.

"Wow uh… the wine here's pretty unique." Nick chuckled.

"It's the Yutan special." The bartender pointed to himself. "My people live in the water most of the time, so that wine's made of fermented seaweed and watered-down with processed sea water."

"Ya' don't say," Nick laughed. "Well Mr. Yutan, can I talk to you about a housing arrangement?" The Yutan chuckled.

"I figured you'd want to," The gills on the man's neck continued to wobble and Nick had the incredible urge to touch them. "The transporter system works on a house card, but unfortunately, you can only make a house card if you have the right clearance to work the machine, also by a magnetic strip on the ID badge of an employee." Nick understood the dilimma and smiled wickedly.

He looked around and saw a man working the front desk as a family of what seemed to be lizard's paying him for several cards materializing on the desk. Nick turned around and tilted his head. "So if I were to say… steal that guy's ID badge and swiped it through the machine it would make me as many cards as I need?"

The bartender nearly burst out laughing. "Yes, but I would _highly suggest_ you wait until his break, which considering it's 16:32… should be in an hourthirty."

"Where does he go for his breaks?" Nick smiled as he rubbed the ring on his right hand, it had a cross on it and over the cross an embossed gun was gleaming.

"From what I hear-"

"Which most bartenders hear a lot," Nick interrupted, the Yutan laughed out loud.

"That they do," He pointed out the window to a transit station that held a giant chrome train that was shaped in a large oval. "I hear he takes _that_ transit to the red-light district, and blows his paycheck on a couple of ladies."

Nick got a wicked smile and the image of Winny walking around like a prostitute, it would work, but Nick didn't believe that the spunky nineteen-year-old would take into that plan. Then he thought of Samantha, but she wasn't old enough for anyone to mistake her for legal. He thought of Kira and his stomach churned, he wasn't even going to go there, the hell she would give him over that idea was not what he had in mind. He would have to tail him like a spy… he hated tailing people when he could just beat the shit out of him. Nick took a chug of the disgusting wine and gave it back to the bartender.

"Got a plan?" The bartender smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be back after I get his badge…" Nick thanked him for the drink and stopped himself as he got up. "Hey, what's the legal drinking age here anyways?"

The bartender ran his smoothly padded fingers across his chin. "It depends, but in this mining facility it's on your 18th cycle. Why?"

"I'm 16…" Nick chuckled. The bartender, completely alarmed, started waving his hands back and forth and begging the man not to tell anyone.

"Please! Even if I show you to them I'll still get in trouble."

"Wait… I really look 18?"

"Compared to most of the humans around here, you look 22!" Nick's head sparked an idea and he gave a wicked grin.

"I'll get a fake ID then so you don't get in trouble next time." Nick decided before walking out the side door of the bar. The bartender sighed and took the wine and put it back in the cabinet.

"Damn kid gave me a heart attack." He sighed.

---

Winny was sitting down at the café front with the rest of the group, they sighed as Nick came back across the street and sat down next to all of them.

"No?" Winny asked, completely bored of sitting there, ordering more milkshakes and blowing off perverts that were interested in her because of her 'mature appearance'.

"Yes," Everybody's ears perked up and the lunged to him.

"REALLY?" Kira yelled. "GREAT! LET'S GO!" She got up and started to run but Nick caught her by the shirt.

"Not so fast," Nick mentioned. Kira sat back down and Nick leaned in. "We don't have any money, so we can't afford rent, so the bartender let me i-" The group glared at him. "I swear I didn't have a drink." Nick lied. The group eyed him warily. "Anyways, one of the clerks get off in and hour-thirty, I'll tail him down this train to his usual spot at the red-light district," The glares were reconstituted. "I swear I won't get a hooker, and who the hell do I look like to you anyways? Nanashi?" Nick complained at the untrusting nature of his friends.

"So you'll tail the guy and steal his room key or something?" Robert piped up.

"No, I steal his ID badge, go back, order us some rooms with the badge," Nick smiled as he looked over to the man. "Free of charge, of course." Then we get in the house teleporter-elevator thing and we'll all be transported to our new headquarters."

Catherine gave a toothy smile that rivaled Nick's smile. "And then we live happily ever after!"

"Exactly." Nick smiled. He looked over to Winny, who was giving him a dreamy look. "What are you looking at?"

Winny seemed to snap out of it and gave him an embarrassed look. "Just thinking about that date you owe me." Nick's head fell to the side in annoyance and Kira's eye started twitching, even though Nick didn't love her anymore, it still sucked to see Winny hit on him.

"Whatever Peanut-chan." Winny's forehead grew red and she started clawing across the table at the boy, who leaned to the side and let the others restrain the black-haired woman.

"Nick-kun! I'll kill you!" Winny yelled, the café goers stared at the sight and one of them walked up to Nick timidly, the person was a tall woman that looked to be his age, she had subtle curves and a nicely sized bust. She had long blonde hair and it reminded Nick of Samantha a little with the same vibrant blue eye color.

"Excuse me… did that girl just call you Nick-kun?" Nick nodded. "That's an… odd name, I'm sorry." Nick rubbed the back of his head and stood up, he was half a foot taller than the girl.

"No, my name is Nick, where we used to live they had little titles at the end of names." The girl nodded her head and blushed a little.

"So your… new in town?" She looked away slightly. Nick found himself slightly attracted to the girl, but nothing emotional.

"Yes actually," Nick smiled. He pulled out the wallet he 'liberated' from a petty thief who tried to steal the Release ÄRM around his neck. "Would you like a drink?" Kira and Winny both twitched before lunging at Nick, Robert and Catherine held back Kira while Winny was short enough that Samantha could hold her back easily. The girl blushed and nodded. Nick led her into the café and ordered one milkshake, the woman ordered a drink called a Uton and Nick smiled.

"A milkshake huh? Must be a foreign delicacy to you, I've never heard of it." She admitted as they sat down at another table, the girls started to break through their restrainers arms but they held them back as well as they could.

"It's milk and iced cream mixed together." Nick smiled. "So what's an Uton?"

She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He blushed incredibly and leaned back to see Robert giving him a confused look. Nick gave a subtle thumbs-up and Robert face palmed.

"So they stick an supplement in there that…"

"Great for first dates don't you think?" The girl seemed a little more mischievous now.

Nick smiled devilishly. "Well if you want to get like that," Nick smiled. "I'll have a house from that broker in about two hours, maybe we could…" The girl smiled and reached her hand across and grabbed his. Nick smiled widely and the girl gave a similar smile.

Robert and Catherine were sobbing as Kira was hitting them both yelling at them to let her go, Winny was doing the same by kicking backwards at Samantha's kneecaps.

"I'LL KILL HER AND THEM KILL HIM!" They both yelled simultaneously. Nick and the girl looked over to see the girls and Nick shook his head.

"They uh… act like my older sisters, always looking out for me." Nick lied quickly, he loved being able to lie so easily.

The girl smiled and waved at the girls. "Well it's nice to have siblings isn't it? My brothers and sisters were all killed in an air cruiser accident." She frowned. Nick got up and took her by the hand.

"Well don't get too unhappy yet…" He walked her over and they grabbed their drinks. "Do you like snow uh…" Nick realized they hadn't introduced themselves. "By the way I'm Nick."

"Tana." The girl smiled. The two sipped their drinks and both walked over to the transit. "Where are we going?"

"I hear there's an awesome ice-skating rink the town before the red-light district." Tana cringed.

"The towns around there are really… eww…" Tana said. Nick shrugged.

"I promise you'll have the time of your life." Nick smiled. The girl's cheeks turned redder and she got a glazed look in her eyes as she sipped the Uton. She reached her hand down and pinched Nick's butt as he paid to get on the transit.

Winny, Kira, and everyone else simply stared in disbelief that Nick just picked up a girl and is most likely going to go all the way in under thirty minutes.

"Well… what now?" Samantha asked.

Robert thought for a second, he remembered the thumbs up, he didn't look at Rob, he didn't smile at him after wards, he didn't make any eye contact. If it was a real girl, he would have gloated about it subtlety the whole time.

"We stay here," Robert smiled. "I know exactly what he's pulling."

---

"You look sooooo sexy in that undershirt." Tana said drunkenly as they wobbled out of the ice-skating rink. Nick laughed and slapped her butt playfully, Tana grinned and tackled him in the little dugout used for a game that Nick knew wasn't hocket by the rockets that were in the boxes under the benches. Tana forced herself on him, kissing him deeply and moving her hand down his pants. Nick got alarmed as he saw the digital clock on the side of the dugout and gently moved Tana off.

"Not here, let's go get my house key from the guy who was handling it." Tana huffed and quietly complied as Nick walked her up the steps of the dugout and took off his own skates, he walked closer to the transit station a block away, it was slowly stopping and Nick and Tana walked up the stairs to the transit just in time to see the clerk from the complex getting off. Nick walked up to him and pointed to him. "Hey man, where's my house key? You said the room would be cleared by toni-" Nick punched him in the stomach really hard and he passed out when the transit started moving away. He looked behind him to see Tana in a stupor, trying to process what just happened. Nick sighed and pressed his two fingers into her chest, onto her heart, she blushed and Nick pushed hard enough that a surge of pain shot into her and she passed out.

"Good night my dear," Nick said with a widened smile. He pressed a button and the transit stopped in the distance and started to come back to him. He took the ID badge from the clerk and shoved it in the pocket of his pants. He looked up to see the sun setting and silently walked into the transit as it stopped.

---

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SOOOOO BIG!" Catherine exclaimed as they walked out of the teleporter hallway and into a large mansion with a unique style that could not be compared to any style of housing back on Earth. On the outside it looked like a futuristic Victorian. On the inside it looked like a modern day mansion with little perks that made it seem more classical.

"Did I deliver or what?" Nick chimed.

"Oh you delivered _something_ all right." Winny scowled as she brushed past him. Nick looked over to Robert with a confused look, the robed boy rolled his eyes.

"What? What did I do?" Nick asked. "I didn't touch her all right?" The rest of the girls rushed past him angrily, except for Samantha, who unzipped her leather jacket to let it the air to her mostly bare chest.

"Don't worry about it, just mention to Winny you have a date tonight and she'll be a-OK." She smiled. Nick's eyes grew and he smacked his forehead.

"Damn it, I forgot to reserve a restaurant." Nick groaned, cursing his inability to not show off his knowledge of who to show a girl a good time… and his bad memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Destination- Chapter 2

**I seriously am tempted to make our loveable cast a band of sky pirates… seriously…**

---

Nick groaned as Samantha picked out a shirt in the complementary wardrobe that was in their closets. Samantha threw several button up shirts at him and he caught them all with relative disdain.

"Okay, so you reserved the restaurant?" Samantha asked without looking back to see that Nick's face was buried in clothes.

"Yeah,"

"And the air skiff?" Samantha asked.

"I don't see why… I could just use my Air Cycle." Nick popped out of the clothing to see Samantha twitching at him.

"NO! IF YOU'RE DRIVING YOU CAN'T BE ROMANTIC WITH HER!" She yelled while keeping back the urge to strangle him.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE ROMANTIC WITH HER!" Nick pleaded.

Samantha glared at Nick and the red-head buried himself back in the clothes.

"Just let me rot in here," He sighed. Samantha kicked at the pile of clothing, several yelps of pain were heard and she delivered a flurry of kicks at Nick.

"Winny wants a date and you'll give her a date!" Samantha yelled. Outside the door, Winny and Kira listened with surprise; Samantha was actually sticking up for another girl's interest. Catherine snaked in through the two girls and opened the door to see Nick lifting Samantha by the leg to get her to stop kicking him. He chuckled nervously and picked up a brown shirt with very thin vertical lines on it that was dark enough to go with his pants.

"Picking out my wardrobe," He gave another nervous laugh. Winny and Kira eyed the boy warily before walking away quietly.

Catherine walked up to Nick and glanced at her sister, who was dangling a few inches above the ground. She looked back to Nick and sighed. "You make a lot of noise Dad, Robert's trying to teach me how to play cards."

"Don't give me the 'I'm such a mature ten-year-old' crap you little sh-" Samantha punched Nick in the crotch and he reeled in agony.

"Don't call my sister a shit," Samantha said as she fell head-first on the ground. She peeked up and cracked her neck before patting the girl on the head. "You _can_ call her little though." Catherine's eye began to water and she stared at her sister sadly. "Catherine! Don't cry! I didn't mean it!" Catherine looked to Nick, who was glaring at Samantha before stomping on her furiously.

"DON'T CALL MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER SHORT!" Nick said as odd cracks began echoing through the room as he stomped on the blond. Catherine laughed and cringed as her sister started gagging from the pain shooting up her spine.

---

Winny waited at the front door, she looked at the sun and judged that it was fifteen minutes past when Nick was supposed to show. She sighed and leaned back on the pillar next to the door, she was wearing an elegant black dress that went down to her shins and showed off a little cleavage, without reducing the modest look of the dress. She looked up to hear a curse, followed by Nick diving out of the window, she panicked when Nick hit the ground from the second-story and crumbled. She ran over to him and he shuddered as he rubbed his legs.

"Nick are you alright?" She stopped the urge to say –kun at the end of his name because it wasn't the local dialect.

"WHY IS THE GRAVITY SO MUCH WORSE HERE?" Nick screamed as he howled in pain. Winny chuckled and helped the hopeless boy up.

"You idiot, not every world you visit will be like MÄR-Heaven." Winny smiled. "Now are we gonna go to the restruant or are you 'too hurt to go on a date'?" Nick seemed offended by the question and he popped up from his spot and made a heroic pose.

"NO GENTLEMAN EVER STANDS A LADY UP ON A DATE!" Nick said, Robert popped down from the ceiling with a giant canvas that had a sun in the background with yellow and red lines coming out of it. Winny giggled and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Then shall we go Mr. Gentleman?" She asked with a chuckle. Nick blushed a little and walked her to the teleporter. From the stairs, Kira sighed sadly as she made circles on the staircase with her finger. Samantha walked over and placed a hand on her should.

"Don't worry," She smiled sincerely, but Kira gave her a deadly stare.

"You just helped Winny have a better date, why shouldn't I worry?" She scowled. "And the bastard actually knows how to take a girl out to a date! God what if it's a really good date? What if it's better than any of our dates? OH GOD WHAT IF THEY KISS?"

"Well you guys kissed on dates right?" Samantha shrugged. Kira blushed and her head dropped. "Right?"

"It took… a lot of dates…" Kira smiled sheepishly.

"How _many_ dates?" Samantha asked.

"Nick would say five before we came to MÄR-Heaven, but if you count the times he took me out to parks or lunch or something…" Samantha's jaw went loose and Robert walked up the stairs and chuckled.

"Fifteen if you count that, twenty if you count the times he made little 'double-dates' with other friends." Kira punched the boy in the face and he flew over the stairway back down to the first floor.

Samantha was speechless. "So your first kiss with him with after twenty dates… in a different world… only after he became some kind of makeshift hero…" Samantha summarized in disbelief. Kira blushed and gave a weepy nod. Samantha took a deep breath and calmed herself. Suddenly she burst out in to manic yelling and screaming while punching the walls and shaking Kira. "YOU'RE SCREWED! HE'S GONNA FALL FOR WINNY IF SHE GIVES HIM AFFECTION TWENTY TIMES FASTER THAN YOU!" Kira started getting weepy again and she burst out the front door. "WE'RE GOING ON A RECON MISSION SO WE CAN GET HIM BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU!"

---

Winny ate her meatball in one bite, Nick burst out laughing at the spectacle and he raised a bigger meatball.

"Okay try this one!" He brought the meatball to her mouth and she gulped it down. Nick's jaw dropped and he applauded the skill. "You could join a circus with a skill like that!" Winny's excitement died as she realized that he was calling her a circus sideshow! She twitched and grabbed the knife on the table and glared at him. "I was only kidding Winny." He laughed. "And besides, haven't you noticed my _other_ hand is under the table?" Winny gave a confused look before she felt a metal tip push against her knee, she shivered and Nick brought up his own knife, he pointed to the flat part on the back and laughed. "I'm kidding! I wouldn't use Gabriel on you!"

"You suck!" She yelled with her arms waving, he laughed again and took a sip of his 'flavored sugar' as they called it.

---

Samantha grimaced. "They're having fun…" Kira started to panic as she snatched the binoculars from her and looked in on it from the Air Board. She twitched and started violently waving her arms while rocking the board.

"I'LL KILL HER FOR TAKING MY NICKY! I'LL FRICKEN KILL HER!" She screamed.

"Jeez and yesterday you were telling me you didn't like him anymore…" She stuck a finger in her ear. Kira stopped and bopped her over the head with the binoculars.

"I lied, get used to it." She peered through the binoculars again and gritted her teeth.

---

Nick grinned widely but inwardly frowned. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the date, Winny was a very funny person and he honestly enjoyed her company. It was that he realized he was being watched.

'_One at seven,'_ Nick thought, his eyes darted around as he cracked his eyelids open. _'Two at three, another one at four.'_ Nick noticed how each of them were wearing suits and weren't eating. _'Business men waiting for someone… isn't that inconspicuous?'_ He mused.

"Would you like a refill?" A waitress came by, Nick smiled and politely declined, while Winny asked for something with a little 'zing' in it. The waitress nodded and walked away towards the kitchen. Nick noticed how the waitress bumped next to one of the business men's tables and apologized, she dropped a piece of paper and Nick squinted.

'_Something's up,'_ Nick looked down at his dinner, he was still hungry enough for two bowls of ice cream (unfortunately, all they had was iced crystals.) "I'm a little full, you wanna stick around for dessert or do you wanna go?"

Winny gave a worried look before shaking her head. "No, I'm good." Winny then gave a confused look. "Wait, how are you paying for all this?"

Nick chuckled before his face froze up. His facial features dropped and he covered his eyes with another chuckle. "I should have taken that guy's wallet."

"You don't have the money…" Winny laughed, what could she expect from Nick of all people?

Nick looked around and frowned again. _'We could skip the bill, but I bet those men are taking notes on us. Guess it's time for plan B.'_

---

Samantha took the binoculars and stared at the comatose Kira for a moment. She waved her hand in front of the girl and she failed to respond. Robert skated around in the air with Catherine on his shoulders, trying to amuse the girl desperately.

"Onee-chan! When are we going home?" Catherine asked pleadingly.

"When those two get back from their date," She looked through the binoculars and her jaw dropped as her face turned a beet red and blood shot out of her nose. She threw the binoculars down and they smashed on the sidewalk below. She looked over to Kira, who wobbled back and forth before falling off the Air Board. Samantha yelped and grabbed Kira's ankle with one hand and her board with the other, Kira's shirt came down a little and the spectators started to take pictures of the 'new portable air skiffs.'

"What happened?" Robert picked up Kira (remember they still have super-strength.) and put her back on the board.

"Nick and Winny are making out on the table." She shivered.

---

(REWIND TIME!)

Nick smiled and he leaned forward on the table, Winny leaned in to and she arched an eyebrow.

"So, what's the plan?" Winny asked. "Just leave before they notice?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I'm being watched so I'll assume for now that they'll keep us here if we try." He then grinned deviously. "So we'll have to keep kicked out."

"How do we get kicked out of a restaurant?" Winny asked.

"I hope you don't mind if we skip to the first kiss now." Winny blushed furiously and Nick chuckled. They waited, staring at each other for a moment before Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

Winny squealed and jumped over the table before proceeding to shove her tongue into Nick's mouth.

---

Winny was gently walked out of the backdoor of the restaurant while a tall man in a power suit quickly threw out Nick after her.

"Owww!" Nick yelled as he smashed into the wall of the adjacent building. Winny ran over lightly on her dress shoes before helping him up and helping to dust him off.

"Are you all right?" She asked carefully. Nick chuckled and put a hand on his neck. Winny smiled before Nick shoved his head to the side and a loud, disgusting crack echoed from whatever part of his neck he just destroyed.

"Yeah!" He grinned. He wiped his lips a little and tugged at the lower one once before shaking his head. "Although my lips are numb as hell now." Winny smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Nice to see you enjoy my handiwork." She laughed. The two laughed loudly as they walked down the alley slowly. From behind them, a large shadow emerged and Nick glanced behind him before tossing Winny up into the air and jumping back with his arm out.

"Weapon ÄRM: Gabriel!" His long barreled, silenced pistol materialized and he aimed it at the shadow. "You have five seconds grace, if you do not give me a decent reason for why you've been watching me I'll blow your brains out." He explained quickly. The men stepped out of the darkness, they were the men who were watching him, they all had bald heads and they all took off their sunglasses to show metal circles in place of they're eyeballs. Winny landed next to him and summoned her Rose Rapier.

"I'm sorry we startled you Captain, but after your prolonged absence, we have reason to believe you jumped bodies to avoid trouble with the police. So we've been watching you for the whole day."

"Nick, what are they talking about?" Winny asked as she dug deeper into her fighting stance, one of the men's arms broke into a giant machine gun that was aimed at Winny's head. Nick got in front of Winny and aimed Gabriel at the man's head.

The men looked at each other and the one man with the machine gun stepped back. "Would the lady happen to be your new fiancée?

"Eh?" Nick asked. The men chuckled and nodded.

"We approve, your tastes never fail." Winny blushed a little and Nick smiled.

"So uh…" Nick put Gabriel away and grinned. "Now that I've jumped bodies, where would the rest of the gang be?" Nick said confidently.

"The crew is waiting on the Black Crain for further instructions, we've docked on the port behind your new residence. Please follow us to avoid any more problems with the bounty hunters." Nick raised his hands.

"Wait," He smiled. "I haven't finished my date with Winny here yet, and I do have a few more… acquaintances I want to take with me."

"Understood, we will await your return at the Crain." The men said before a green light followed by binary covered them and they beamed up to the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Winny asked.

"I don't know… but apparently I'm a captain of a airship."

**---**

**HAH! I WANTED TO MAKE THEM PIRATES AND NOW THEY'RE PIRATES! I think…**


	3. Chapter 3

"What…" Samantha's mouth dropped.

"The…" Kira's eyes widened.

"Hell?!" Robert yelled as he realized a giant ship was hovering a few feet from their new home.

"Oh good you all ready know it's here." Nick said as he and Winny walked out of the teleporter, they looked around the courtyard to see the four men in the suit waiting for them. Nick walked up to them and waved his hand, the men saluted him and Nick pointed to his friends and mentioned a few things, the roar of the atomic engines attached to the sides and bottom of the Black Crain drowned out Nick's voice and the rest of the group was left about fifty yards away in a complete stupor. Winny walked over with a huge smile.

"I bet you'd like to know how my date went!" The comment earned her a glare from Kira and a sheepish grin from Robert and Samantha, who both sweated under the killer intent Kira was radiating. Catherine sighed and walked in front of Winny.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there." The ten-year-old said simply. Nick waved to them and they all obedantly walked to the ship. When they got close enough Nick knocked on the ship's hull that was currently floating five feet above the ground and a small hatch opened in the side, followed by a ramp coming down. They all entered and the door quickly shut, inside the noise created by the engines was muted. They walked through the dull gray hallway into a small room with three computers with multiple screens and several coffee tables surrounded by circular sofas.

"Skyler, or Nick as you know him, has informed us that you are new recruits to the Black Crain. As such he has asked that we give you a complete breakdown of the crew's history." Three of the four men dispersed to the computers, they're fingers expanded to long metal wires and they began to type furiously on the keyboards. "Judging by his description, he is also suffering from memory loss that is commonplace in most body swapping procedures. We will go up to the mess hall to talk with the rest of the crew."

The group gave confused looks at Nick and he shrugged. While the huge man led them to an elevator in the back of the room, he looked back and mouthed 'go with it' to the group. Kira and Samantha's veins bulged at the statement and Winny smiled and grabbed his hand, earning a twitch from Kira.

As they entered the chrome elevator, the man pressed the middle button and a lurch sent them flying upwards. After three seconds a beep was heard and they opened a door to see an assortment of men with various metal parts replacing limbs, bones, or just being whole robots. The man stepped forward and explained the memory loss and Nick's new friends, the crew stared at them with confused looks.

"Skyler brought _kids_ on the Crain?" A voice rang out. Nick stepped onto one of the tables and gave a hard look at the medium sized crowd.

"Looking out onto this crowd, I can only say one thing…" Nick roared. "You all look like tough mother-fuckers, but not one of you assholes could have put up with the amount of action these guys have seen behind me. It's because of them I lived to see this ship again, and if you don't like them…" Nick summoned Gabriel and pointed the gun upwards. "Then you and my friend are going to have a little talk." The crowd murmured a little before one of the men from the group raised his fist and gave a cheer, the rest of the crowd started to shake their fists and cheer in tune.

"Is Ni- er, Skyler, always like this Mister?" Samantha asked the man in the suit.

"Call me One." The man said. "And yes, Skyler is a very stubborn and charismatic man." The man walked next to Nick and one of his eyes bulged out of it's socket, it glowed bright blue before shooting off an image of a tall man with long blonde hair and a strong face. The crowd cheered and Nick sat down at the table, the rest of the group sat down with a confused look. Nick looked to them and motioned for them to pay attention, Winny ignored the comment and placed her head on his shoulder, to which he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This is Skyler V. 4, his original version was before proper documentation was available." One smiled. "Skyler was a victim of epidermis deterioration, just like most of us here." A loud harrumph was heard through out of the crowd. "He built the Black Crain with the help of his brother and sister, who have disappeared since the raid on the Ventora Mining Facility." A hush went through and several prayers were heard.

"Skyler started off the Black Crain's long pirating career with the biggest cyber-scam of all time." Nick and Robert's ears perked up at Cyber and Nick resisted the urge to ask for the nearest computer that could access the Internet. "This scam involved black mailing the Handorian Prime Minister using a complex virus that used his server as a proxy for millions of other viruses that would be uploaded to military stations across the cosmos, leaving an obvious trace to him. Using the money he got for the blackmail, he upgraded the Black Crain with all the upgrades to last her throughout of the centuries!" The crowd roared again. One continued by stating numerous other crimes, involving gang fights to destroying mining facilities, even murder, which Nick immediately scowled at the word.

One finished his speech and turned to Nick. "And now we sit before the new version of our leader, in a new, organic body; but twice as worthy of his title of the Pirate of the Centuries!" The crowd cheered and Nick nodded his head.

"What's the schedule here now?" Nick asked. One smiled and handed him a piece of paper, with dates and times to explain various plans and how the ship ran. Nick nodded and raised his hand. "Okay! Finish your dinners and ready the ship for immediate takeoff, I'm in no rush. I'll be in the simulator if anything happens." Nick flipped the paper around and memorized where the Simulator was on the map.

---

Nick and Robert both smiled. This wasn't a normal smile, like the one you would give after receiving a gift or hearing a joke. But a smile of complete slavery, one that you could only compare to that of a maniac… it was the smiled Nick and Rob gave after they realized the Simulator was a giant flight simulation video game that required at least two to fly, and the rest were either turret or Arma, full sized ships that took off from the hull and acted as defensive fronts. Nick and Robert counted and made sure they had six; they then furiously placed everyone in the pod seats that sat next to each other. Nick took the pilot's seat and Robert in one of the Arma.

"Hey wait a minute!" Samantha yelled as she got up from her seat. She looked around at the controls and saw that she and Robert were Arma pilots, Kira was the Navigator, Catherine and Winny were manning the turrets, and Nick was the pilot. "Why am I the only girl in a fighter?" Samantha was still trying to grasp the idea of actually flying and honestly, it scared the crap out of her.

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Because Skyler, being the upfront and arrogant person he is, would probably prefer being a pilot of the whole ship so he could give orders easily."

Samantha tilted her head angrily and put a hand on her hip. "Then why does THIS pod have Skyler's name engraved on it?" She pointed to the golden calligraphy on the head of the pod. Nick stared at it for a second before shrugging. "Change places!"

Catherine dove for the pilot's seat but Samantha beat her to it. She started giving the puppy dog eyes, but Samantha shoved her away with her left arm, yawning with her right. Catherine started bawling: "I WANNA FLY THE SHIP!"

"Too bad!" Samantha laughed manically. She noticed that Catherine was being more open, like how she used to before their parent's died. Nick's vein started to bulge and Samantha turned around with a slight shiver before Kira picked up Catherine and put her in the Navigator's spot.

"You're a little young to be a pilot, but you can be the Navigator okay?" Kira glared at Nick. "Besides, we need a sensible person telling us where to go…"

"Hey! Are you making fun of me for the one time at Comic-con-?"

"Yes I am!"

"WE WAITED TWO HOURS IN LINE FOR AN AUTOGRAPH FROM THE WRONG PERSON!" Robert yelled in anguish.

"Oh way to go Kira! You made him go fanboy on us!" Winny, Samantha, and Catherine stared at each other before pulling the three apart and telling them to start the simulator. Samantha pressed the start button on the pod and a HUD flashed up in front of her.

"Err… do we want practice or combat mode?" Samantha asked carefully.

"How about Tutorial mode?" Kira asked flatly. Samantha looked on the blue screen for the button and pressed it, the HUD felt solid under her fingers and it scared her. A loud blip was heard and two arms shot out and shoved her eyes open, she scrambled to push them away but the arms stubbornly persisted until they put in contact lenses in both eyes. Samantha shook her head and opened her eyes to see the dark simulation room was replaced with the cockpit of the Black Crain.

"HOLY CRAP ON A STICK!" She yelled as she got up from her pod. The others looked at her with quiet glee and she started yelling crazily. "WHAT DID THEY PUT IN MY EYES?!"

"They're contacts, I used to wear them for sight back in my world." Nick mentioned. "Don't worry, these are just holograms to help simulate flying." Samantha started hyperventilating before sighing and sitting back in her seat.

"Fine," A large blue screen appeared in place of the HUD and Samantha nodded slowly. "Okay, so these buttons start up the engines and these knobs start the thrusters. Standard procedure is check with the navigator then to launch the Armas and start up the turrets simultaneously while taking off." Samantha looked around the circular room, above her was Catherine's pod and she was reading similar instructions, to the left and right, Kira and Winny sat in large domes with doors in the back, inside were large white rooms with an impenetrable glass revealing the whole outside, the circles were on a large track that went across the whole ship so they're were no blind spots, they were controlled with pedals and the turret by two handle bars with buttons on the top.

To Samantha's rear, Nick and Rob were grinning crazily at the instructions in front of them, they were in little pods that shot down the eject chutes and Samantha assumed they landed in the Armas. She nodded and pressed a button, Catherine's face popped up the HUD, the blonde looked at the blue screen and smiled widely.

"Hi Sam!" She grinned.

"Hey Cat, you got the Navigation set up?" Catherine held up a finger and pressed a few buttons, her pod, which was only a few meters above Samantha's shot up through a hole in the cockpit and zoomed up to a higher spot on the ship covered in the same glass the turrets were. Catherine pressed a button the armrest and a large map appeared before her, she read the note on the bottom side of the screen and pressed the Zoom Out button, the entire mining facility they lived at came up and she looked around for a large exclaimation point in the sky, which was part of the Tutorial. She found the point on the map and clicked on it, a black ship at the bottom shot out a circle and the note at the bottom said it was a radar beacon. She raised an eyebrow and pressed the communicator button and Samantha popped up on it.

"Uhh… what's a radar?" She asked innocently. Nick's face popped up and he smiled softly.

"It's a device that scans for bad guys and other buildings. Be sure to let me know if anything shows up after it rings okay?" Catherine nodded and pressed the SEND button.

Samantha's screen got a readout of where the exclamation point was and she nodded. Pressing a blue button on her armrest, Nick and Robert's pods came online. They gave childish grins and pressed the red buttons on their armrest, shooting their pods down the black chute. As yellow lights streamed past them, Nick got a tactical read out of the ship that looked like complete nonsense to him.

"Dude?" Robert's face shot up on the screen. "What the hell is a Ukily Crystal Cannon?"

"Beats me!" Robert smiled. Nick shrugged and scanned the down the list. His eyes shot open and he started waving his arms wildly.

"DUDE! THEY HAVE SIDE THRUSTERS OVERCLOCKING **(SEE A/N AT END)** AT 200 PERCENT EFFICIENCY!" Robert started freaking out and pounding against the screen.

"BARREL ROLLS!"

"BARRRRRRREL ROLLLLLLLS!" They were screaming out random tactical maneuvers as they shot down the shoot and eventually landed in a large black ship. Several engines closed off the pod. Nick looked around and noticed the ship's layout was a lot like a jet back in his world, only less buttons and not as many instruments to tell him when he was 50 feet above the ground. (Like he needed it.) Nick saw a large wing shoot out diagonally and he pressed the same button on the armrest, a large blue HUD popped up with read outs from Cat that motioned him covering the right side of the Crain. He nodded and grabbed a hole of the joystick in front of him. He pushed it forward and the Arma started to float in the hanger, the hanger slowly opened to reveal the front of his house, he shot out of the hanger as soon as he was sure he could fit and rolled sideways to avoid crashing into the house. Nick then did a full three-sixty around the house and came up on the right side, Robert already on the left.

"How the hell did you get out so fast?" Nick yelled. Robert's face popped up on the side of the screen, he was wearing a cheesy grin and Nick resisted the urge to smash the window in.

---

Kira and Winny both pressed on one of the pedals and the turret dome shot to the right, they then pushed both pedals and brought the turret upwards as per instructions, the turret went straight on the top of the ship and Kira and Winny were facing the air on their backs, they were both strapped to the chair, which stopped them from freaking out and falling out the back door of the turret dome. Kira pressed a communicatior button and a screen with Winny's calm face popped up and she smiled.

"Kira right?" She asked. Kira nodded.

"You cover Robert okay? I'll get Nicky." Winny seemed offended and she shook her head.

"Un-un, _you_ get Robert, I'll get my Nicky." A vein in Kira's forehead bulged and her eye twitched a little.

"_Your_ Nicky? And who the hell are you?" Kira finally asked. The whole time they had been together, all Kira knew was her name was Winny, and she was the skank that was stealing Nick from her.

"I'm Nick's girlfriend!" Winny yelled.

"Since when?"

"Since the date!"

"You've only been on one date!"

"Oh and how many have you two been on?"

"More than you can count on your fingers I assure you!" Winny's jaw dropped and she pressed the communicator again, Nick's face popped up and he smiled.

"Yea-?"

"KIRA AND YOU WERE GOING OUT?" Nick's eyes widened and his smiled disappeared. Nick turned to hover mode before looking back at Winny.

"Uh… oh that's right! I thought you two did a whole introduction thing while I was looking for an apartment."

"WHY WOULD I INTRODUCE MYSELF TO HER?" Kira's face popped up and Nick sighed.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

"YOU HAVE TO _ASK?_" Kira yelled. Winny twitched and opened her mouth before closing it again.

"Ya' know what? I'm not going to stoop to your level…" Winny retorted. Nick covered his face with his palms before looking sadly at Kira to see her start shaking in her seat.

"Oh god if I ever get out of this I'm g-" He perked up. "Hey wait a minute… Kira didn't you say you didn't like me anymore?" Kira glared at him and he shut up immediately.

Samantha's face popped up and she waved at everyone. "Hey morons! I'm about to takeoff, read your instructions so I can actually do this right!" Nick started praying with happy tears in his eyes. He then looked at his instructions and brought Robert up on his screen.

"Okay, enemies will come at us somewhere, so I want you to get under the Crain in case they try to surprise us from ground level." Robert nodded and his Arma barrel rolled before gliding down to the belly of the Crain. The large black ship started humming loudly and the engines turned a bright blue. Samantha lifted the handlebars in front of her up and the pressure on the bars became lighter as the ship rocked and it slowly rose up. Samantha smiled before pushing the bars forward easily and the ship slowly moved away from the mansion. She pressed more forward and the bars locked when she pushed them as far as they could go, she read the instructions in front of her and pulled up a big trackball on a platform that rise up in front of her, she pulled it back to adjust it to her height and pressed a green button on the side of the trackball.

"Okay… so, enemies will come at us as soon as I get a good distance away from the mansion. The track ball tilts the ship depending on the amount of pressure blah blah blah… There is also the thruster bar on the other armrest, use this to adjust speed when not taking off/landing… also note the big red button at the end of the armrest, use only in emergencies and after the Navigator sets a Turbo course." A large smile came over her face after the word Turbo and she resisted the urge to press the button right then and there. She pulled her arm back onto the thruster and pushed it forward a bit.

---

One walked into the simulator at saw the six screens simultaneously working on the big screen in front of him. He smiled and pulled out a picture of a brown-haired teenager with a bunch of mechanized men around him.

"This Skyler seems much more human than the other ones…" He mused to himself. "I'm glad he spent the last century finding a new home…"

---

**Overclock: A term used while building computers that means to push the component over what is its recommended power level. In reality if you overclocked anything on a computer to two-hundread percent it would either:**

**Blow up**

**Stop working**

**Fry every cable in your computer (If you overclock a processor you'd be surprised how paranoid you'd be after watching those sparks.)**

**Anyways, so now we know several things about Skyler: He's a pirate, he's a really good pirate, he likes to switch bodies, he hasn't been seen in over one-hundred years.**

**We're also going to find out that Nick and Robert are really biiiiiig nerds…**

**Example:**

**Nick: OMFG! AN AMD DUEL CORE PROCESSOR THAT WORKS AT 3.0 GHz AND WORKS WITH LESS POWER THAN INTEL BRANDS!**

**Robert: OH MY GOD! AN AFFORDABLE DDR3 RAM STICK THAT WORKS AT 1900 MHz!**

**Nick & Robert: (Look at each other)**

**Nick & Robert: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes I know many of the people who read this story didn't understand what was so funny about that… that was the point.**

**And I realized that… Winny was never formally introduced to everyone . so I made a special point to have Kira and Winny finally realize their both after the same boy, man, idiot… you get the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick shoved the joystick to the side and the lurch of the Arma sent him careening down in between the floating mansions. A ship with quad cannons at it's side also acting as it's wings nimbly followed him and avoiding various debris in the sky. Nick scowled as his much bulkier ship, as it was hitting random floating boxes much easier than the ship half it's size.

"Think you're funny huh?" Nick pulled up and turned on his side thrusters. Spinning rapidly upward until he reached several columns reaching from one mansion to the main station. Nick pressed another button and the vertical thrusters turned on. Nick weaved in and out of the columns easily as he merely moved up and down between them. The enemy was going around the columns, which was what he was hoping for. Nick pulled a lever and smart missles fell out of the bottom of the Arma, they targeted the ship a few meters away and flew straight at it. The ship rolled off to the side and the missiles spun around trying to lock onto it. Nick saw an opening in the pipes and he used his left side-thruster to shoot off an incredible amount of energy.

"Hey Nick, what does this remind you of?" Robert's voice echoed in his cockpit, he had an arrogant voice about him. Nick's eye twitched and he spun to meet the front of the enemy ship, he pressed down on the button on the top of the joystick and lasers fired out of the cannons, the lasers froze into crystals and shot right through the ship, blowing it to pieces.

"It reminds me of when I used to get my ass kicked at Starfox that's what!" Nick fumed as he rammed his fist into a button on the side of the cockpit and the back thrusters exploded in a red fire, Nick flew forwards and read the instructions in front of him, he pressed another button on the side and pulled up, the ship's engines turned off for a split second and Nick's face took a breath as the ship flipped upwards slowly and the engines turned back on. The ship flipped itself and Nick pressed the button again. "Now what does this remind you of?" Nick pulled upwards to see Robert chasing another one of the ships across the main plaza, Robert was weaving in and out of buildings easily while the AI controlled ship was simply going down the main path. Nick flew over the buildings and got a good look at the enemy ship. Nick then tilted the ship vertically and closely closed in on the ship.

"You idiot! Going in sideways is a determent to your aim!" Robert yelled very matter-of-factly. Nick shoved his hand into the hologram of his friend on the side of his windows. Catherine's face popped up on the other side and Nick started to level the ship out, being mindful that the ship was barely small enough to fit in the street without smashing into the buildings.

"Dad, Samantha's making a trip to the other side of the station to block off the exit. Also there are two more ships coming in from above Robert's position." The girl seemed fixed on the screen in front of her.

"Make sure Winny and Kira are focused on their jobs rather than me." Nick mentioned. Catherine smiled before nodding and the hologram flickering off.

---

Kira saw motion coming from the right and she jammed on the pedal angrily. She sped down the ship, keeping up with the enemy and moving the handlebars to look straight at the ship, she jammed on the buttons on the handle bars and lasers shot out at the ship, Kira moved slightly to the left and the lasers froze into crystals and shot through the ship.

"Hey Winny, I got one." Kira smiled arrogantly.

"Shut up before I get out of the simulator and beat your flat ass back to the world you came from." Kira growled and popped up a screen with Nick's face on it.

"K-Kira? What the hell are you doing looking at me at this exact moment?" Before Kira could answer, she heard several shots and an explosion. "Okay, now we can talk."

"Nicky? Do I have a flat ass?" Nick was taken aback by the question.

"Does it matter?" Nick asked. "Honestly you have a nice ass regardless of whether or not it's flat."

"Hey!" Winny's voice came through. "What about mine?" Nick put his finger to his chin.

"I don't think I've looked at your ass." Winny gave a deadpanned look.

"You've looked at my breasts but not my butt?" Winny recalled the one night they were at the hot springs in the Gate of Training. Kira's eyes shot open.

"You saw her breasts?" She screeched. Nick turned the communicator off and pulled up to see Robert pull in front of him.

"Sounds like you have a lot to answer for." Robert chuckled. Nick looked over and punched the hologram, Robert's face flew back due to a reflex reaction and he slammed his head into his seat, he lost control and careened into a building, his Arma's rammed through it and smashed into the concrete floor below.

"Answer for that biotch!" Nick taunted him. The city slowly dematerialized and Nick saw himself back in the simulator. Samantha sighed and stretched a little saying how fun the experience was. Robert glared at Nick and the redhead flipped him off with his signature 'I don't give a shit' grin. He then felt an odd amount of evil magical power coming from behind him. He slowly turned around to see Winny and Kira glaring at him. Nick shot up from the pod and bolted for the elevator, the girls looked at each other and shook hands as a sign of a truce. They then ran after Nick and caught him before he reached the doors, they dragged him back and threw him to the ground. Samantha sighed and covered Catherine's ears.

"Poor girl, being exposed to all this violence." Samantha shook her head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THIS GIRL?" Winny and Kira both yelled at the same time.

"I've only kissed both of you! I swear!" Nick started waving his hands back and forth.

"BUT YOU SAW HER NAKED?" Kira screamed.

"Umm… I wasn't sure if you were alive or not, it was before I found you guys in ÄRM form."

"OH SO YOU REPLACED ME?"

"I didn't mean it like _that!"_ Winny pushed the taller girl out of the way and leaned in on Nick.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since I was ten!" Nick responded. Winny nodded and thought about it for a second, she then leaned on Nick and brought her face embarrassingly close to his.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Nick groaned because he had an idea of what it already was.

"I'll take my chances being in your bad graces." Nick said. Winny shook her head and tackled the redhead, pinning him to the ground. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I could kill you in this position, you know that ri-" Nick started; Winny brought her head down and kissed Nick lightly on the neck. His legs shot up and a shiver went up his spine.

"Nick what the hell are you doing?" Kira yelled. Nick opened his mouth the speak but no words came out. Winny grinned deviously and she kissed him softly again on the same spot on his neck. His arms shot up and his legs wobbled in the air.

Robert squinted and then snapped his fingers. "That's right! Nick always said he had a really ticklish spot on his neck."

Kira's eyes glowed. "Oh that's why, wait a minute, how does she know about that?" She looked over to see Winny flipping her off as she continued to make Nick cringe by kissing him on the neck.

"I'll stop ya' know." Winny smiled. Nick's eyes started to water as he kept in the urge to laugh from the ticklish sensation in his neck. "All you have to do is…" She whispered something in his ear and he looked over to Winny in disbelief.

"Right here?" Nick asked. Winny nodded and winked at him seductively. "And Kira has to be here." She nodded again. "Catherine gets to leave?" She shrugged.

"Why not?" Winny said. Catherine looked to Samantha, unable to hear the conversation because of her sister's hands over her ears. Samantha shook her head and Catherine nodded.

"Tickle away!" Nick said stubbornly. Winny pouted and Kira walked over and grabbed Winny by the shoulder. The blackhaired girl turned around to the younger girl. Kira scowled and Winny stuck her tongue out.

"Nicky, why does she know your ticklish there?" She asked him carefully. Nick remembered to the time he showed Winny his face after using Primal Urge:

---

_Nick was picking at his ear carefully, there was an itch right behind his ear and on his neck. Winny had come in to talk to him about trust because he didn't show her his face afterwards. Winny quizzically started scratching behind his neck and he fell down and his leg started twitching._

**(This was not in A New Life or Defection, it was a scene I actually scrapped before I decided to do a sequal, oops…)**

---

"She came into my room once and then." Kira's jaw dropped. "NO NOT LIKE THAT!"

Kira scowled. "You can have him." Winny's eyes lit up and she got up and started dragging Nick by the arm. The sixteen-year-old was struggling and begging for help, which no one dared to give him.

"Kira! I'm serious! This isn't funny!" He yelled before Winny pulled him with both arms through a doorway at the side of the simulation chamber and down the hallway. One was watching bemusedly from the corner and came out and checked past the hall.

"Skyler was always a ladies man…" Everyone looked behind them to figure out where One was actually standing.

"When did you-?" Samantha asked.

"I heard everything, it appears you guys have a lot of history together. Although I heard a lot of things I find interesting, I won't interfer or pry." One said gentlemanly. "Although Ms. Kira, I would say if you want Skyler so bad, you would at least have the decency to listen to his explanation." Kira stared at the man blankly before touching her Demon Bow ÄRM. Samantha took her hands off Catherine's ears and started motioning to One to bolt out of the door, the android arched his eyebrows and saw Kira pull the bow out of nowhere and pull it back. One ran out of the room and Kira chased after him with a hellish fury. Kira shot off several arrows, all which exploded and threw One off balance.

---

Nick looked up at Winny as she dragged him, he had his arms crossed and was pouting before he finally opened his mouth.

"I don't like either of you…" He said very matter-of-factly.

"Not _yet_ you don't." Winny said.

"I definitely won't like you like that." Nick stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Yet you were awfully quick to make out with me in that restaurant."

"I'm a pervert not an idiot. If I date you Kira won't look at me again." Nick tugged on Winny's arm and she fell to the floor. "And her friendship is more important to me than yours believe it or not." Winny pouted before she crossed her arms and waved him off.

"Fine," She said quietly. Nick heard explosions from a while back and saw One running from Kira firing off explosive arrows at him. Nick saw an opening in her attacks and rushed down the right side of the hall. He kicked off the glass wall and tackled the brunette. They smashed to the ground and Nick had one arm on her neck and the other on the arm carrying the bow. He was laying on top of her and holding her legs down with his.

"_You_ and _I_ need to talk about this jealously thing."

---

**Meh, a little rushed. Anyways I'm going to lay off the Kira/Winny jealously situations and make them a little more docile. Can't have scenes like this going on all the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A lot of stuff happened these past weeks, the most important involved me snatching a plane from Oakland to San Diego and visiting the hallmarks of the story: Kira and Rob! (Not to mention a few more of my friends that will make cameos later on.)**

**It was a great week down in SoCal, my only complaint is that now I have World of Warcraft… and Rob plays that with me… honestly there should be a law against having a friend playing 40 levels above you . **

**But I'm not a WoW addict… don't lie to me, I know you were thinking it. I'm not that big of a loser damn you!**

**---**

Nanashi was giving a deep sigh as he stared intensely at the full moon up above.

"Peace at last… but where the hell did they go?" He raised his hand where a crystal ball sat comfortably in his palm. "And why the hell can't I get this thing to tell me?" The blonde shook the ball furiously, but to no avail at the purple fog continued to swirl on the inside of the translucent glass. "Fine… can I at least see the girl's shower room?" The purple fog began to lift, and Nanashi smiled lecherously as a word slowly came to the front of the glass. As Nanashi squinted, the word DENIED slapped itself in front of him in big red letters.

"God damn you Nick…" He cursed at the gift.

---

Nick felt his mind begin to wander as he took Kira into the adjacent room to talk. He felt a tug in the back of his head, and he knew that the last ÄRM the elder was supposed to make was a gift. So Nanashi would know when he returned, if he ever did.

Nick took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He closed the door to the single bedroom and looked at Kira sternly. The brunette looked slightly ashamed of herself as she looked away from Nick's eyes. Nick's heart was immediately torn in half, he knew that he should love her, but the deal with the ghost of the old elder… the part of him that made him inhuman, prevented him from loving her. As much as he wanted to, he didn't feel his heart beat the way it normally would.

"Sorry about that," Kira looked surprised. "I figured you just needed some time to cool down, when you're done lemme know." Nick smiled as he opened the door again.

"Wait," Kira said confusedly. "You mean you're not gonna lecture me?"

Nick laughed. "You're not a child Kira, I'm not going to treat you like one." He then raised his eyebrows and smiled perversely. "Unless you want me to stay for something else?"

"Keep walking buddy boy…" Kira said in an annoyed tone. Nick laughed loudly and exited the room with a slight bounce in his step, a fake bounce, but a bounce nonetheless.

Kira tilted her head and studied Nick's face as he turned around to face a curious Winny. She had seen that same smile too many times, ever since he had entered her life. It was the same flat smile that seemed to harbor every emotion he needed to express. She shrugged the oddity of the expression and looked at Winny. Nick got between the girls and placed a hand on both of their heads.

"Okay, new rule, I'm nobody's bitch. So nobody has to fight over me, got it?" The girls nodded reluctantly. "And unless you guys are fighting over something worthwhile, no more using your hands or feet for any fighting at all." Nick raised the hands and looked to One.

"Yes Skyler?"

"Prepare the ship, consider this my first test run with a new body. I'll be using my friends as the main crew, tell the current crew that they are to keep maintenance and consider this their down time." One arched an eyebrow.

"Sir, I would suggest against using your friends as the crew." Nick waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and the android nodded. "Very well, I'll set the course for the IGPC Broadcast Space Station." Now it was Nick's turn to arch an eyebrow. "To broadcast your return and let the world know the greatest pirate in the universe is back." Nick nodded and the man turned around and walked off.

"We could be biting off more than we can chew." Samantha said as she strolled out of the simulation room. "I'm sure if they get violent about the truth we can take them, why not bail out now, live the nice life? Think of it as an early retirement."

Nick turned around and shrugged, he tugged at his undershirt and adjusted the loose straps on his shoulders. "Think of it as my personal endeavor, I wanna see how far I can take this persona." The rest of the group looked at Nick in disbelief.

"You won't understand him," Rob said amusedly as he peeked out of the simulation room. "He's got less sense than I do."

"Impossible, you have none to begin with!" Nick retorted. He walked past him and pressed a blue button on the elevator panel, a loud creaking sound was heard and the doors flung open to the inside of the elevator. He looked to his friends and smiled. "Well? A captain needs his crew to knock some sense into him. You guys coming?"

---

A loud explosion was heard from within the large white and chrome hallway. The door to the boarding dock was kicked down and Nick, Rob, One, and several of the crew rushed in. Nick brought Gabriel to his eye line and shot at a guard turning the corner. Robert activated his Light Shoes and his Dream Staff; he quickly shot down the corner, Nick running so hard that he could barely keep up. Nick fired off several rounds at more guards as Robert shoved other civilians out of the way. One and the other's started attaching Static Field trips in the hallways and securing the hallways in case the two maniacs missed anything.

They didn't miss anything.

Nick grabbed onto Robert's leg and suddenly was propelled down the hall with the smaller teenager. The sudden increase of weight on his left leg threw Rob off balance and he started ramming into the walls, exciting the circuitry and shutting down the alarms, and in turn shutting off the lights. Nick let go and slid down the hallway into another body. Nick felt his head land in something soft and round, he knew the feeling from somewhere. He looked up and his eyes started to adjust as he saw a beautiful red-head about his age blushing furiously at him.

"Oh hey there, nice day isn't it?" Nick smiled and waved. "I'm hijacking the broadcasting system on this station so if you would be so kind to…" The lights flickered back on to reveal the redhead's eyes, which were a demonic yellow with now pupils. The girl gasped at Nick, inadvertently showing off the large canines in her mouth.

"Dude! You okay?" Robert asked. He stopped to look at the girl and tilted his head. The girl stammered and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm… I'll… um…" She looked scared and embarrassed. "Please don't hurt me, I'll take you there." She said, defeated by Nick's grasp of the situation (and by that I mean his gun).

"Um… sorry I landed in your bust there." Nick apologized.

"Oh no, that's okay." The girl looked away. "I just haven't seen a human in a long time."

Nick looked questioningly. "But you look like a human, so should it make a difference?" The girl turned beet red at the comment and smiled nervously.

"You… You really think I look human?" Nick nodded carefully. She started fiddling with her fingers again and smiling. "Thank you, that is a great compliment for us Rozentuns."

"Elaborate," Nick asked curiously. Robert rolled his eyes and started down the hallway, barging through the guards and heading to the broadcast station at the end.

"You see, we have a lot of human features, but some of us are born hideous beasts, while the others." She backed up and showed off her body, for a sixteen year old, she was incredibly fit, with great, subtle curves and in the worker's uniform she was wearing, sizeable bust. "Look more human."

"I'll say," Nick tilted his head sideways, realizing what he was doing, he snapped back up and apologized. "Well, why don't you walk your pretty human looking self to the broadcast room so I can finish my job here." The girl nodded and started walking down the hallway the same way Rob did.

---

Robert wielded two staffs as he rocketed down the hall. He jumped in the air and stopped before smashing the metal staffs into the heads of two workers with laser snipers in their hands. Rob looked up after recovering on the ground to see several guards shooting amazingly fast lasers at him. He jumped up and latched on to the ceiling as he sped up to the guards, one of the lasers was aimed up and sliced through his robe. Robert looked at the cut on his arm and twitched.

"THAT'S IT!" Robert threw one of the staffs into the guard's gaping mouth and landed in front of the other one, he forced the other staff into the guard's cheek and sent him flying as a sickening shatter was heard. Robert stood up straight as he took the staff out of the other guard's throat and punched him into the wall. "Wow… overkill man."

"I'll say," Nick grinned. Robert turned around to see the two redheads walking down, the girl clinging to his arm.

"Oh, picked up a chick already? I'm impressed Mr. Ladies man."

"You're the short, cute and cuddly one, you should have her." Nick looked to the redhead, who was staring at Robert in fascination.

"Amazing, he's like a Human child, only he speaks as if he's a full-grown adult." Robert twitched at the comment and Nick leaned in and whispered in her ear. She nodded in understanding and kneeled down to Robert, even though the difference in height was only about half-a-foot. She looked in Robert's eyes and then hugged him tightly.

"WHAT THE SHIZ?" Robert yelled. The girl let go of Robert and smiled to Nick.

"You're right! He is soft and cuddly!"

"He's all yours, I got too many girls after me as it is…" Nick admitted, he thought about the way Winny and Kira would react to the new girl and shuddered.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?" Nick shook his head and Robert sighed deeply.

At that moment, the space station shook violently, sending the three teenagers into the walls. Nick looked to the side to see One and his crew fighting off several guards with armor, the armor had a static field around it and it glowed a dim yellow on the rims of the black chest plate. Nick pulled Gabriel up and rushed down the hall as it shook. One turned around to see Nick and yelled out an order, the small fighting group dashed to him and cleared an area in the middle for him to shoot. The guards followed them and Nick unloaded several bullets from the silenced barrel into the guard's armor, the bullets stuck in the thick chest plate and sent the guards back several feet. Nick continued to fire rounds into the guards until the plates shattered. Nick ran to the side and kicked off the wall, bringing his other foot up, he smashed it side-ways into the first guard's head, knocking him out and sending him to the floor. Nick then landed and swiped his leg across the ground, tripping the other guard before rising and implanting his fist into the guard's skull.

---

Robert sat next to the redheaded alien and smiled nervously.

"So…" He started. "I'm Robert, what's your name?"

"Trisamantaris," The girl smiled back. Robert blinked and stared blankly at the girl.

"Trisha! I'll call you Trisha!" The redhead gave a similar blank look at the boy and started to wonder what kind of name Trisha was.

---

Nick rubbed his bleeding knuckles and started making hissing noises as he limped down the hall. One ran up to Nick and started to scan the wounds with his eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend attacking Statis armor head on sir," He chuckled. "But that was a masterful display of street fighting." Nick twitched and looked up at the man.

"STREET FIGHTING? I SPENT OVER THREE YEARS LEARNING THAT CRAP AND ANOTHER THREE PERFECTING IT ON MY OWN TIME AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL THAT STREET FIGHTING?" Nick's screams echoed down the hall and sent a shiver down the spines of every soul unfortunate to hear his tone. The android chuckled nervously and apologized quickly before he found his head smashed against the floor. Nick huffed and stomped down the hall to where Robert and Trisha were. "Street fighting my ass, son of a bitch has a death wish calling my Taekwondo by that name."

---

**Fun Fact: I actually do know Taekwondo, with a few differences in aggression and all the unbelievable John Woo-esque martial arts I'm basically describing my style.**

**Anyways… I have no idea why I added Trisha, honestly, I don't think any of this crap through before I write it… OH WELL! Now Rob has a forced girlfriend, isn't that a fun little plot device (turns back to writing evil schemes).**

**---**

**Erin-chan: I've been deprived of Wasabi recently… (sobs)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick pressed a button and loaded in a disk. He gazed at the giant computer in front of him and looked inside to see that the disk drive was unplugged from the power supply, a meaningless attempt to stall him. He plugged the red and yellow bundled wire into the power supply and the screen on the other side of the room glowed a bright blue. He walked over and pressed the SEND button, the computer started whizzing as the blue screen faded into black. After a few seconds a red light flashed on top of the screen and his own face popped up on the screen.

"Greetings!" Nick said cheerfully on the screen. "We are sorry to interrupt what ever the hell you were watching to inform you that there has been a crisis among the cosmos." A shot of Skyler before he disappeared was thrown up on the screen. Skyler looked like a much older version of Rob in a way, with much longer hair and higher stature. The picture swapped between several bodies, from the blonde one he saw back on the ship, to a redhead that looked like a sickly version of Nick, to a girl with long blue hair that Nick wanted to pause the message at to stare at the girl.

The message continued: "The renowned pirate, Skyler of the Black Crain, has returned!" Nick pointed to the picture of Skyler and it switched to a full picture of Nick. "You get three guesses to what he looks like... and two of them don't count." Nick stared at his imaginary watch on the screen and looked around for a moment. "You get it yet? That's right, I'm Skyler! And I'm going to start off by saying that tomorrow I will raid the Opial Mining Colony for all the precious materials we can find! If you can stop me, I'll retire right here and now, and I always keep my word. Well, until next time I hijack a space station, Peace!" The screen buzzed for a moment and the disc was ejected from the computer, Nick took the disc and walked out of the room.

One started stuttering in confusion. "S-sir, you c-coul-couldn't possibly mean to l-l-l-let them know where we're heading?"

Nick smiled. "One," Nick frowned quickly. "I'm calling you Alpha from now on," He cut in, newly named Alpha looked confused. "Well it's kinda stupid if you're named a number, who the hell named you One anyways?"

"Uh… you did."

"Well then my bad! Your new name is Alpha!" Alpha smiled in quiet confusion and Nick walked forward slowly to his men. "Okay, I'll explain my reasoning later, move out!" Nick waved his hand and the men ran down the hall. Our "hero" then turned around to see Robert and Trisha talking beside him and he snapped his fingers. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here before people catch us." Robert ran to the ship, but Trisha stood there in silent defiance.

"If it's okay with you… I'd rather stay here." She said slowly. Nick smiled and patted her on the head.

"Okay then, I know Rob isn't much of a ladies man," Nick started walking. "Where the police ask why you're the only one alive… meh, tell them I have a policy to leave the most beautiful woman alive." Trisha's eyes grew wider. The bastard set her up! If the police found her here alone, they would suspect she was part of an inside job!

Trisha's yellow eyes seemed to grow red as she glared at Nick from a distance. Alpha looked at the girl and prepared his defense mode. Trisha's eyes went back to a yellow and she started to calmly walk after Nick.

---

Kira and Winny greeted the female redhead with forced pleasantries. All while thinking the exact same thing:

'_I'm gonna kill that three-timing bastard!'_

Nick walking in behind Trisha and pointed to Rob talking to the alien girl; Winny and Kira realized the situation immediately and in fact Kira was happy about it.

"You set him up with a girl?" Winny asked curiously.

"Hey, being a hot guy is good for something, I convinced her that Rob would be a great guy." Kira rolled her eyes and Winny smiled at Nick's generosity. "That and I didn't want to kill the girl right there, it would defeat the purpose of learning about alien civilizations."

"Liar, you just didn't want us to kill you…" Kira called Nick on his lie. The young man's face tensed up and he started sweating. "I _knew _it!"

"Heh… yeah, you caught me…" Nick said, completely defeated.

At that moment, the speaker crackled and Samantha's voice came through the box. "Get your butts up here so I have some defense when we get attacked!" Robert peeked over the corner and looked at Nick, who in turn smiled and nodded.

---

"Haha!" Nick yelled as he barrel rolled in a circular motion around the ship in his Arma. Police cars were trying to follow him, finding themselves crashing into the very _hard_ hull of the Black Crain.

Catherine was examining a giant map that stretched in front of her; she was putting Nick and Rob's ship in tactical points to cut off incoming ships, and after that quickly pointing out good locations for Kira and Winny's turrets to guard Nick and Rob.

"Wow Cat, you're pretty good with this, I gotta teach you to play Go." Nick complemented her over the intercom.

"Thanks daddy!" She said cutely. Nick's heart exploded in embarrassment from the two words. He chuckled to himself and slowly his laugh became a creepy, boisterous and jolly laugh.

Kira's face popped up in Nick's cockpit. "I know you always wanted a little girl, but I'm sick of keeping those cops off your tail!" Nick snapped out of his blissful ignorance and pulled hard on the joystick. The ship shot upwards and Nick turned off the thrusters and increased engine exhaust by pulling on two levers.

"Good old American gas guzzling," Nick smiled as his ship stayed in the air, the energy meter started to dwindle as the fire scorched the two ships following him. Nick reversed the switches and the inferno diminished to a blaze and the thrusters came on again, he flew upwards until he reached the top of the space station. Doing a spin, he circled around the top and started to fly down the station.

---

Robert pulled back and his Arma stopped in mid-flight, he then jammed on the stabilizers and the right side of the ship flew vertically. Three cars flew past him and Robert started firing on the three as he started to move forward and follow them around the station. Robert pressed the missile button and two missiles rocketed out of their barrels, the two circled around and eventually met their target with a deadly explosion, the oxygen in the tip of the missile allowed the explosive in it to destroy both ships and send the third ship into chaos as it plummeted into the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

"How's that for quick thinking?" Robert smiled. Nick's face popped up on the screen and he chuckled.

"Nice to see someone here has as much common sense as I do…" Nick joked.

"You have common sense?" Robert asked.

"… That was the joke…" Nick said quietly.

"Oh!"

---

Samantha was reading a manual on the ship as she cruised down the path Catherine set. She smiled deviously and threw the book behind the table. She pulled a lever on the side of the seat and a steering wheel with a bunch of buttons came up from under the chair. She gripped the wheel with one hand at the top of the wheel and pushed the thruster forward. The ship started to go a little faster, but the Arma's were still outrunning her, and she wanted to leave Nick and Rob in the dust. She pressed a blur button on the steering wheel.

---

Winny was careening across the ship as she was following Robert's Arma. She aimed at several ships coming from the side and shot at them quickly, the shots collided with the armored cars and sent them crashing into each other.

All of a sudden, the pod gave a lurch and she stopped moving. After a second the pods slowly moved down to their starting positions and landed into the hull. The doors opened and the brunette stormed out.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded to know.

"Catherine!" Samantha barked. "Set a course to a nearby planet within an hour's flight to this Opial Mining Colony, Nick said he put in on the map's automatic path functions."

Kira walked out of her pod from the other end of the room. "Samantha! Nick and Rob are still out there."

Nick and Rob's faces appeared on the window in front of them. "Samantha? Catherine said you ordered her to set course for the Mining Colony, why are we leaving when me and Rob ARE STILL FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES HERE?"

"If you want us to come in, we need somebody to cover us!" Robert's voice came through.

"Hey boys, did you read that one section in the manual about this super fast speed setting?" Robert looked to Nick and Nick's eyes widened and he gave a frightened look.

"DON'T DO IT! ROB AND ME NEED TO GET IN FIRST!" Nick pleaded. Catherine hopped down from her platform as it started to descend.

"Nee-chan!" Catherine asked. "I mean… sister! Why did the computer tell me to exit the dome?"

"Because Cat…" Samantha grinned sadistically. "We're going into: LUDICROUS SPEED!"

"What the hell is a 'Ludicrous'?" Winny asked, still annoyed. Trisha walked into the room and looked curiously at everyone.

"Hi Robert!" The redhead waved. Robert noticed the girl and smiled nervously.

Everyone then noticed Nick's curious look. Everyone turned to the side to see Kira's dumbfounded expression; her face was frozen in a look of interest and anger.

"Lemme see that manual!" Kira snapped out of it, she turned to a bookmarked page. The page's title was scribbled out and above it the words: 'Ludicrous Speed' were written in horrible penmanship. "Nick! You wanted her to find this!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh we don't have time for this!" Samantha yelled. She slammed on a big red button in front of her and the Arma's suddenly magnetized to the Black Crain, Robert and Nick's bodies smashed over on the camera and the ship started to lurch forward at a sickening rate. "LUDICROUS SPEED, GO!"

---

**(Quick Note: Ludicrous Speed is a joke from the Mel Brooks classic: Spaceballs, and being the older movie lover I am, I had to put that in.)**

**---**

Nick woke up with a groan. His head was throbbing and his body was sore. He realized he was in his Arma as he slowly opened the cockpit. He took a step out and suddenly he felt gravity take it's course. Suddenly he felt sand go into his mouth and his already pained head smashed against hard rock.

---

Nick woke up with a whining moan. He opened his eyes even more slowly this time to see that Alpha, battered and bruised, was making repairs on himself in a metal room. Nick lifted his head slowly to see all his friends in metal stands that were similar to his.

"Owwww… What happened?" Nick asked.

"Samantha tapped into the emergency escape fuel source and over-powered the engines." Alpha chuckled. "Luckily the alarm sounded and most of the crew is unharmed."

"Except us," Nick cracked a smile.

"It was a good move actually, they had an entire battalion of ships coming your way." Nick rubbed his forehead and laid his head down on the stiff pillow beneath him.

"So, can I get a status report or something?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing Sir." Alpha mock saluted. "We are currently on the planet Topamal, the closest populated planet to the Opial Mining Colony. The Crain was damaged slightly as Samantha passed out and our landing was rough, the crew is working on it right now. Robert and you suffered multiple concussions and Robert even has a broken arm from trying to brace himself.

"And the girls?"

"Trisha is fine, and thanks to her advanced healing abilities she is now able-bodied and is helping with the ship. Kira and Winny were smashed against the cockpit of the ship and have several bruises; Winny has a broken arm and leg, but Kira appears to be fine. Samantha was strapped in, so she only suffered from speed sickness and will probably have nausea for the next few days."

Nick nodded gladly. Then he realized Alpha's look and the fact that he didn't mention Catherine. "What… what happened to Cat-chan?"

"Cat-chan?" Nick shook his head.

"Catherine, what happened to Catherine?"

"Catherine…" Alpha bit his lip. "Unfortunately, she suffered incredible body damage as she was the lightest and was flung around the room more."

"Tell me _everything_." Nick demanded.

"She has 4 broken bones, mostly in her legs. Her right arm is dislocated and her skull was fractured twice," Alpha took a breath. "She rib cage was shattered…" He said finally.

"She's dead isn't she?" Nick said glumly.

"I'm afraid so…"

---

**LE GASP! Catherine is dead? Well if I was Nick (Which I'm not… partially…) I would be angry… angry enough to maybe… rampage an entire city? Naww… I would NEVER do that (LE SARCASM!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Nick smashed his fist into the ground, the hull of the ship bended as his fist cracked the metal. "WHERE'S SAMANTHA?" Nick yelled as he looked to the side and realized that she wasn't next to him.

"I decided to put her in her room," Alpha said calmly. Nick started to walk off, but Alpha gripped his shoulder. "But I think you should clear your head first, and that you should let _me_ break the news to her."

"_She'd be better off __**dead**_," Nick's eyes turned a deep, bottomless black and his clothes started to ripple as air started to create itself around him.

"Sir, get out of the ship… _now_." Alpha commanded. Nick gripped Alpha's hand and dug his nails into the skin. He felt a metal bar in his hand and realized that fighting Alpha would take a lot more than he had right now.

"Fine, where's the nearest town?"

---

Nick walked in a bar, he couldn't help but think that the bar looked more like something he'd see in a movie set in Mexico. The inside was barren and had sand all over the inside, there were a few people in at the moment, and those that were in were staring at him with their eyes. The people looked human, so he decided that he was slightly welcome.

"What'll ya' have?" The bartender asked.

"Ya' got anything called a Yutan special?" Nick asked. The bartender chuckled and pulled out a dusty wine bottle from the cabinet.

"Ya' know, most wines get better with age, but this one always sucks." The bartender laughed. He chuckled nervously as Nick snatched the bottle from his hand and gulped the whole thing down in a few minutes. "Woah buddy… take it easy, that stuff can be potent in large doses."

Nick gave an agonizing fake smile. "I really need to kill somebody…"

The bartender pulled out a gun and pointed to it. "Well I suggest you leave the bar if you're going to do that."

"Now why would I do that?" A gunshot was heard and the bartender crumpled as Nick pulled Gabriel out from under the table and pointed it to the man at the end of the bar. He fired and a bullet splattered the man's brains on the wall behind him. Two men from behind him bolted for the door, but two well aimed shots pinned them to the wall before they slid down and fell over.

One man got up from the booth at the end of the bar and gave an odd grin. The man was wearing a cowboy like hat that covered his eyes, but Nick could feel evil oozing form the man's body. The man was wearing a leather jacket and some blue jeans that were obviously made of some kind of silky material that didn't belong in Nick's world.

"Well aren't you just peachy today?" The man said sarcastically. Nick rolled his eyes as he put the gun down.

"Okay, get out. I want the booze to myself right now," Nick commanded. The man tiled his hat up to reveal brown hair in a fashion like Nick's and hazel eyes. The man had a strong face and handsome features, but Nick couldn't shake the evil he felt from him.

"If you wanted booze, you could have just stolen it. From what I hear you're fast enough." The man leaned against a pole and looked at Nick with wild bemusement.

Nick looked at the man skeptically. "And what else do you hear about me?"

"What wouldn't I hear about Skyler the Pirate of the Cosmos," The man walked forward and Nick raised his gun out of instinct. "Or was it Pirate King? Or was it the Devil of the Universe? I don't know. It's been too long since I've heard those names."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're somebody I shouldn't be pointing my gun at?" Nick asked plainly.

"In all honesty, you probably should have shot me already," The man replied in the same tone. "So…" The man sat down two benches down. "How's the Crain doing?"

"You saw the landing I presume?"

"Haha! You bet! Who ever was piloting that thing must have passed out after toning the engines down!" The man started laughing hysterically. "I hope you're not the idiot who piloted it." He said, returning to his original tone.

Nick paused. "No, it was a friend of mine…" Nick's blood started to boil as he thought of Catherine and Samantha.

"So… who died?" The man asked. Nick was taken off guard by the statement. He lowered Gabriel and sighed.

"The pilot's little sister…" Nick sighed. "And in a sense… my adopted daughter…"

"Ouch, tough luck there buddy boy…"

"Ya' know, I might as well shoot you for _that_." Nick said harshly.

"But you won't," The man said in a teasing tone.

"Why do I get the feeling you know me?" Nick expressed another one of those feelings.

"Why shouldn't I know you?" The man turned to him with an evil smile that put Phantom's to shame and made Nick's blood run cold. "After all, why shouldn't I know myself?"

Nick bolted from the bench and ran out the bar. He picked a road and ran down the opposite way from where the ship landed.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me I scared you off already?" The man appeared to his side. Nick jumped up and launched a kick at the cowboy's head, the kick connected and a loud metal smash was heard as the man flew back. Nick's leg suddenly gave in and he fell to the ground.

A long pause ensued as both the man and Nick lay down a few yards away from each other.

"Ouuuuchhh…" The cowboy moaned. "God damn, that was one hell of a kick you have there."

Nick cursed his luck, he tried to move his leg, but it was unresponsive. "Crap, I broke it…"

"You broke you're leg? That's fairly obvious considering you just smashed in pure Cicalian rock." The man removed his hat to show the large dent in his forehead. "Honestly I'm surprised the impact didn't tear the limb off."

"Well I didn't know the real Skyler was made of fucking metal!" Nick cursed. Skyler was shaking his head at the teenager.

"You've got a filthy mouth for someone your age…"

"Yeah well, I think after all the accidents I've been through I have a right to curse." Nick said with a scowl.

"I think after the accident I'll put you through…" Skyler said with a horrible voice. He slowly got up and dusted himself off. "You'll never curse like that again."

"Trust me buddy boy, you and many other's have tried to clean up my language." Nick raised his hand and his ring glowed. "Dimension ÄRM: Air Cycle!" The Air Cycle flew out of nowhere and landed right next to Nick, the redhead rolled over and used his momentum to kick himself up and land on the seat. He reached forward and pulled on the handlebars, the machine instantly flew away.

"Now why did he have to go and do that?" Skyler frowned.

---

Back in MÄR, Nanashi was looking at the crystal ball again. It was daytime, and as much as he hated to admit it, flirting with girls wasn't as fun without his apprentice in perverseness.

"Two years since I've seen him, then this thing shows up…" Nanashi saw a hazy image of a canyon. He looked closely, and he thought he saw Nick riding on a machine in the rock crevice. "What the-?" Nanashi got shivers as he realized that he finally got an image! "No way!"

---

Nick looked behind him to see Skyler running about as fast as he was flying above the ground. He pressed a button on his HUD and thrusters popped out the side, he flew up onto the side of the canyon and pushed himself over to the top.

"Unless the bastard can fly, I'm free." Nick crossed his fingers and watch Skyler intently. The man stopped running and suddenly jumped the length of two football fields to get a few yards behind him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Nice to see you too," Skyler rushed up to the side of the Air Cycle. Nick looked at his legs and realized that he could have been mistaken for jogging, his legs were pushing him incredible lengths with every step. "So as long as we're meeting for the first time, what's your _real_ name?"

Nick chuckled. "It's Nick," Nick pulled out his pistol and pointed the silenced barrel in his cheek. "And this is Gabriel."

"Naming a gun? That's interesting…"

"You're obviously not familiar with it's namesake." Nick sighed. "To be expected of a universe where the Bible is probably a smoothie of some sort."

"Different universe?" Skyler nodded his head. "Interesting, so what did you drop out of the sky a few weeks ago and highjack my crew before I found them?"

Nick laughed out loud. "Basically!" Skyler sighed and jumped up. He kicked the Air Cycle and suddenly Nick went flying off his seat. He raised his hand and the ÄRM returned to it's original form. Skyler jumped at him with incredible speed and cocked his arm back. Nick looked up and braced himself for the attack, the metal fist smashed into his wrists and he heard a sickening crack. He flew down into the rock and left a huge crater as he plowed through the canyon.

---

"Everyone!" Nanashi yelled. The group converged on the crystal ball and Nanashi started yelling. "I wanna know where this is, who that guy is whose fighting him, and where Nick's been all this time. NOW!" The entire building started bustling and people started contacting others with ÄRM's and leaving the building to talk with others.

---

Nick tried to get up, nearly forcing his body to move. He managed to use the rock on his sides to support himself as he stood up. He was going to die, his left wrist and possible his whole arm took the brunt of a killer attack, his right leg was broken. His Air Cycle possibly needed repairs, and he was sure that Gabriel wouldn't so much as pierce him. But as Skyler landed twenty feet away from him. Instinct took over and he summoned his pistol, unloading the extended clip into the cyborg, metal shrapnel started flying as bullets pierced his fake skin. Skyler started running around, hoping to dodge attack, but Nick's eyes were focused on him intently as he fired at him. Skyler finally got shot in the neck and his motor functions went wild, as he continued to get shot, his head started to twitch and his arms started flinching. Skyler took a second and he charged Nick head on. Ignoring his sensors saying that he would fall apart soon, he drew a fist back and got within arms length of Nick's face. Nick in turn put his pistol into Skyler's face and readied himself to pull the trigger for the last time. He took a deep breath and pulled.

He was out of ammo.

---

"Nanashi-san!" One of the men called out. "There is a desert with a similar canyon only a good fifteen minutes away. Nanashi looked to his crystal ball in a panic, to see Nick on the ground, and the robot walking away slowly, sparking and parts falling from his busted up chest.

"Let's go!"

---

Nick felt a huge pain in his chest. Skyler had punched him in the ribs, successfully shattering four of them, and probably cracking a few more. Nick wheezed as he attempted to fill his lungs with air. A rib pierced his left lung. He started to suffocate as he started going in and out of his consciousness. Before he finally was drawn into a deep and dark sleep. He saw a face he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Ya' know…" The face of Kaldea's previous elder sat next to him and frowned. "If you hadn't gotten rid of me so long ago, I might have given you my strength." Nick looked up helplessly. "But noooooo… you just had to be the good guy; and now look at you! If you tried the mask would only serve to make you self-confident." The boy sat down to reveal that he had gotten older and now looked to be about Nick's age. "Do you feel happy now?"

Nick raised his hand slowly. It trembled as he made a cross on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Oh nice move smart ass…" The elder spat at him.

Nick wheezed a little as he opened his mouth. "Go… fuck yourself."

---

Nanashi looked in disbelief. He walked down the canyon and saw that at the end, there was a large stone structure. It was three pillars arranged to be in a doorway-like structure, and in the gap between the stone. Nanashi saw a passage into another canyon, with a light coming from a large crater.

"Nick…" Nanashi gritted his teeth. He rushed after his friend and ignored the protests from his followers as he dived into the image. The blonde looked up as he felt the new gravity weigh down on him. He looked up and saw a new sky, he could smell a new stench, and he felt a new magical power that felt oddly familiar to him. "Nick!"

---

**A/N: Hehehe! I feel just so evil now, killing off characters and leaving you with a cliffhanger. Well, the good news is that you guys that missed Nanashi and the MÄR universe, you'll get enough of both!**

**But before you start coming up with your own ideas, let me put one more idea in your head. How do you think I'm going to deal with the time-skip to the second War Games? Hmm… I wonder, could I possibly… keep the whole Black Crain crew captainless? Or maybe the real Skyler would take over the ship again… but then what would happen to everyone else?**

**Who knows? Certainly not me…**


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha was sobbing on her bed. She heard footsteps coming to her door and she summoned her longsword, she extended the two optional blades at the end and pointed it to Alpha, who was entering.

"Miss, I'm sorry if I startled you…" The cyborg apologized.

Samantha put the sword down for a moment and took a breath. "Where's Nick?"

Alpha paused, as if he weren't expecting the question. "I sent him out to blow off some steam."

"And blow off steam he did…" A voice from behind Alpha echoed through the hall. Alpha pulled his arm to the hallway and his fist imploded to reveal a giant cannon. Alpha scanned the cowboy wannabe at the end of the hall and squinted.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Samantha curiously looked out of her room, but Alpha pushed her head back in.

"One old friend," Skyler smiled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten my voice already?"

Alpha/One stood there for a moment. He slowly started to go through his recognition files and his cyber-brain started to crash.

"My name is Alpha,"

"Your name is One," Skyler stated. "And I wonder if your brain can handle the paradox of having two owners…"

The cyborg's head twitched as he tried as hard as he could to sort through the information. Slowly his arms started to twitch, and his legs gave out. He looked up at Skyler once more before falling to the floor in a hard thud.

Skyler smirked and walked forward. "Well isn't that a shame? I was hoping my best friend could tell me from that obnoxious bastard." Skyler looked into Samantha's room to see the blonde holding a sword to his neck. "Well, well…" His smirk turned deadly. "I assume you would be the new pilot of this ship?"

---

Nick slowly started to feel his body again. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see a familiar blonde man holding an ÄRM over him. The ÄRM glowed a bright green and he felt his legs starting to move again.

"N-Nanashi?" He mumbled. Nanashi looked surprised and his visible eye darted to his friend. "Heh… I must be dreaming…"

"Trust me my friend… this is no dream," Nanashi said solemnly. Nick smiled and closed his eyes, eager to get some rest.

---

Nick shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around to see the familiar wooden paneling of the Thieves Guild. He sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Damn…" Nick sighed. "DAMN IT!" He shot up again and rammed his fist into the mattress, successfully destroying the bed.

"Nick-san?" Nanashi opened the door. "Ah! Nice to see you're awake!"

"How am I back in MÄR?" Nick demanded to know. Nanashi sweatdropped and scratched his head.

"Well… it started with…" Nanashi was interrupted with Nick's growl. "You got the shit beat out of you and I found some kind of portal where I rescued you."

"A… portal?" Nick asked. Nanashi nodded. "That should be impossible! I did so much research and was positive that Stonehenge was the only way to and from other worlds!"

Nanashi nodded. "I have_ no_ idea what you're talking about," He grinned. Nick sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Another portal…" Nick wondered. He shot up and started taking off his shirt.

"WOAH! HEY NICK! YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF A DUDE HERE!"

"THEN GET OUT!" Nick yelled. Nanashi slammed the door behind him as he bolted out. Nick pulled off his pants and started inspecting every corner of his body. "Nothing…" He finally said. He put his clothes back on and started pondering his predicament. "It could be possible that my body triggers some kind of portal ability…" He said quietly. "Considering I've been to three worlds now my body might be trained to go through them…" Nick then realized what he was saying and smacked his forehead. He looked at his ring with a key embedded in the silver and he noticed it was glowing. "No wonder!" He smiled.

Nanashi peeked in the crack of the door again and opened it fully when he realized his friend wasn't naked.

"Nanashi!" Nick smiled. "My ÄRM automatically opens portals for me now!"

"That's great but…" Nanashi gave a nervous grin. "Do you know where those portals are?"

Nick stopped for a moment. _'Stonehenge might not be there anymore… the Chess Pieces probably destroyed it…'_ He looked up. "Nanashi-san? Where is the portal you took me through?"

"Doesn't matter, as soon as I walked through it a second time it imploded on itself." Nanashi sighed.

"Damn," Nick frowned. "This is becoming a real pain…"

"So what do we do until we find one?" Nanashi asked.

Nick sighed. "I don't know…"

---

"KILL THEM!" The crew started screaming. On top of a table in the middle of the wave, Kira, Rob, Samantha, and Winny were all tied up. They all looked tired and defeated.

"Damn, where's Nick when you need him?" Rob asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Skyler smiled. "While I was on this god-forsaken planet, I actually came across the man who deceived you men! And when I told him my true identity, he ran!" The crew roared and Winny's face got red hot.

"HE DID NOT!" Winny screamed. Skyler turned to the brunette and smiled wickedly.

"He did when he broke his leg on my head," Skyler removed his hat to show a huge dent. The crew was awed. "Our red headed friend put up a futile fight as we attacked each other down the Devil's Canyon, only for me to slam him into rock and break his bones. I was there to watch him take his last breath…" The crew started clapping and cheering for their true captain.

"N-Nick's dead?" Winny and Kira's eyes shot open. Winny started to tremble as she imagined Nick dying in the sun outside. "N-No…" Her ribs started to ache from the crash earlier, but her hysteria came all the same. She started hyper-ventilating as she cried for her fallen friend.

"No way…" Rob said firmly. "There's no way Nick would die without leaving you more than that dent…"

Skyler looked even more amused. "You're either perseptive, or you know him all too well." Skyler opened his jacket to show his circuits falling out. "I managed to repair the metal before I got here, but my chest is damaged all the same." Rob gave an evil smile and scowled.

"You're lucky I can't get my hands on you," Rob started oozing evil magical power.

"Can it short fry," Skyler said harshly.

Kira and Samantha stood silent. Kira hung her head and held in tears as she remembered Nick and all he's done. Samantha gave up all hope, she had killed Catherine and from that she had killed Nick. It was all her fault.

"So as I stand here today, battered from their friend and you're fake captain." Skyler smiled. "I will allow these four to live their lives as they were before they came, if only out of respect for their dead friend."

---

Nick sighed. "Okay so I have to find a way to rescue everyone, see if I can't find anyway to bring Cat-chan back, _and_ now I have to fix everything else I've fucked up." Nanashi chuckled.

"Full load isn't it?" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "I'm always here for you."

"I know…"

---

A pink haired woman walked up the hill leisurely. She stopped at a big tombstone and smiled wickedly as she placed a single rose on the dirt bed.

"Oh my Phantom," Diana sighed. "You've served me so well these years… I hope when Nick returned you'll be of more help to me than last time." She said. She slowly turned around and walked back. "I can only hope that Nick will seek us out, for his sake and his friend's."

---

A young man pounded his fist into a tree, he thrust his other one into the trunk. He sighed as he stopped training and rubbed the sweat off his brow.

"I promise I'll do more good this time," Alviss smiled as he pulled out a ÄRM with a gate on it. "And when I have the power, I will summon the greatest hero MÄR has ever known."

"Alviss-kun!" A fairy came from the trees and floated next to him. "There was this giant light coming from a canyon in Luberia!"

Alviss paused. "A light huh?" He smiled. "Sounds interesting, who did you see coming from the light?"

"I saw a red head that was bleeding badly and some blondie with a bunch of lowlifes following him." Bell said excitedly. "I think it was _him_!"

Alviss's smile grew wide and devious. "Nick? You think he's come back?" Bell nodded. "Interesting… very interesting."

---

**Okay, it's a short chapter, so sue me…**

**I'll make it up to you with one of my famous uber-awesome-long chapters next time.**

**Next chapter is going to include something I've wanted to do for a long time: Alviss vs. Nick! WOOOOO!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nanashi dodged a pole shooting out of the ground and kicked off another one. He flew through the air and flipped over another totem pole that was elevating from the ground.

"What the hell Nick!" Nanashi yelled. "You're conscious for a grand total of fifteen minutes and people are already attacking you!"

"It'd be nice if I can SEE THEM!" Nick yelled as he ran through the gaps in between the poles and started kicking off them. His bones creaked and he felt tired just by being up. "I do NOT need this right now!" He pulled up his gun and started focusing on where the magical power was coming from. He saw the blue haze lead to a group of trees and he started firing in that direction. He let five shots loose before the clip was emptied. _'Damn it! I forgot I need to be consciously loading my magical power into this thing, I need more time!'_

---

Alviss moved back as five bullets flew past his head. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow.

'_Nick's doing very well for someone in his condition, but what has made him so weak?'_ Alviss thought to himself.

Nick sighed as he ducked behind a tree and started focusing his energy into Gabriel. The clip started making click sounds every two seconds. Nick started counting with it. "5…6…7…8…9…10…11" Suddenly the tree behind him was thrown into the air by a giant stone structure. "Oh for the love of…" Nick turned and started sprinting to where he felt the energy coming from. Alviss's eyes shot open as he raised his hand. "Thirteen Totem Poles: Rod Version!" His metal rod appeared into his hand and he jumped out at Nick, who raised his gun and blocked the incoming strike. Nick then brought his leg straight up and smashed it into Alviss's gut. The young man involuntary stepped backwards and stared at Nick as the red head raised his gun. Nick pushed some of his hair out of his eyes to show his annoyed look.

"What in the world is that thing?" Alviss asked.

"It's called a gun!" Nick snapped. He ran up and started punching the younger man repeatedly, followed by him kicking him in an unnecessarily violent fashion. "And you're lucky I don't have the focus to shoot you with it!"

Nanashi ran up and held Nick back with his arms. The sixteen-year-old started struggling and thrashing in Nanashi's arms. "Nick calm down!"

"Lemme at him! I'll kill him I tell you! I'll kill him!" Nick was nearly out of Nanashi's grip when his arm suddenly gave out. He got out of the blonde's grip and he fell to the floor. "Damn…"

Alviss got up slowly and stared at Nick with a disdainful look. Nick looked up and thrust his bottom lip out. Alviss scoffed at him and started limping.

Nick sat there, completely dumbfounded. "Is he…?" He started thinking. "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Nick attempted to get up but he fell back down.

"Jeez Nick, you push yourself a little much?" Nanashi asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up or I'll kill you when I can make a fist…" Nick threatened. Nanashi smiled again and helped his friend up, walking him back inside the wooden headquarters. They opened the door to see the entire main hall ruined and nearly destroyed.

Nanashi's eyes got glossy as he started sobbing about the destruction of his main hall. "I try so hard to keep this place clean, and you guys go and destroy it in a few minutes!"

---

"_Yo... can I help you?" Nick asked sourly as he stared at a blue haired teenager a few years younger than himself. The teenager smiled at him from the door and waved._

"_Would you be the fabled Nick-sama?" He asked respectfully._

_Nick paused. "I thought I didn't have a fanclub anymore…" He scratched the back of his head and walked away from the door. "Well you're here, what's mine is yours, and what's mine is Nanashi-san's so don't break anything." Alviss sweat dropped._

"_Fine, if you wanna play that way…" Alviss sighed. He summoned his staff and sprinted at Nick. The older boy heard a step and turned around and dodged the vertical strike easily. Nick then smiled as he shoved his foot under a chair and kicked it up into Alviss's chin. The boy staggered back and Nick to the opportunity to balance a table on his foot. He then lifted his foot and put the table in mid-air. Nick jumped up, bringing his other leg up and kicking the table towards Alviss, who sliced the table in half and jumped at Nick in retaliation._

_---_

Nick started limping on his own and eventually found a chair that was still in one piece and picked it up to sit in.

"That kid was strong, considering I'm still recovering he might have had me if I'd lost my cool…" Nick admitted.

"But of course you _never_ lose _your_ cool!" Nanashi yelled sarcastically. Nick chuckled and flipped off the older blonde. "Oh that's just mean Nick-chan… I thought you'd have more respect for your elders!"

"Nick-_chan?_" Nick laughed. "Okay then Nanashi-_chan_, I guess you haven't noticed I don't do well with authority…"

"To hell you do! You'd kiss up to any authority figure that'll get you what you want!" Nick laughed again and clutched his ribs, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Nanashi gave a goofy smile and sat down next to him. "Well… now what?"

Nick sighed. "Well… we could look for more portals, but according to you they're only good for one full trip, I don't know where I'd be going either…" Nick cringed at his next thought. "And I would _hate_ to accidentally go to my home world, that would open up a can of worms for my people if they find out portals to other worlds exist."

Nanashi's smiled faded into a worried frown. "Why do I get the feeling this is where the bad idea comes in?"

Nick waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "The other choice is that I stay here… and wait until my research comes up with a definite answer…"

Nanashi looked at Nick questioningly. "And your friends?"

Nick sighed. "Nanashi… I can't say it…"

"It's okay Nick-chan…" Nanashi put an arm on his shoulder. "Just say it, you have to make sure you understand what you're saying to yourself."

"I _can't_ say it…"

"You can say it…"

"I don't _wanna_ say it…"

"If you don't hear it come out of your own mouth, you'll never believe it…"

"Says who?"

"Says your bestest buddy in the whole world!"

"When did Rob say that to me?"

"Oh very funny…"

"Fine…" Nick took a deep breath before exhaling. "I have to leave my friends in danger until I figure out how to get there unharmed." Nick hung his head in shame. "Can I have a razor blade now?" **(DISCLAIMER: That joke was not meant to make fun of cutters… it SHOULD have been made to make fun of you, but it wouldn't have come out right on digital paper…)**

---

Samantha sighed as she stared at the endless abyss of sky below her. She was dangling her feet from the second story balcony. The balcony was hanging past the boundaries of the floating disk the house sat on, so all that was below was orange sky with white clouds.

"Sam?" A quiet voice was heard from the end of the balcony. "Please don't…"

"I'm not…" Samantha replied in an equally quiet voice. "I'm just thinking about how dangerous this balcony is…"

Kira walked up and placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder, the blonde girl swung her legs over back onto the balcony and Kira smiled softly at her. "C'mon, lets get something to eat…"

Samantha's face started to clench up. Kira opened her mouth to say something else but Samantha had already broken out into tears. Samantha fell to her knees and stuck her forehead to the smooth stone floor of the balcony. Tears fell freely from her eyes and landed on the floor to make perfectly circular wet spots.

"Samantha…" Kira kneeled down to comfort her, placing her hand on her back. "It's not your fault…"

"YES IT IS!" She screamed. "I KILLED CATHERINE AND NICK GOT HIMSELF KILLED BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW OFF!" She took shallow breaths in between her cries of guilt and she started to hyperventilate due to the lack of oxygen.

Robert walked into sight from the curtains and looked at Samantha with indifference. Robert looked somewhat calm, self-assured. He opened his mouth and Kira and Samantha both stared at him as he let loose the single most insensitive statement ever to leave his lips.

"Shut up you moron," Kira stared in disbelief at her life-long friend, and Samantha's eyes filled with even more tears as she buried her face in her hands and stared sobbing into her palms. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Robert smashed his foot into the ground and the stone creaked and wobbled. Samantha held her breath and looked up at Robert pathetically.

"Robert! Listen to yourself!" Kira protested.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Robert screamed. Samantha and Kira stared at him sadly and Robert stared at the two girls in anger. "And the fact you think that he _would_ be dead disgusts me…" Robert turned around and walked back into the house.

---

Winny was slicing in the air with her Rose Rapier. She was jumping from one spot to the other, practicing her strikes and stabs. She eventually stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow and her hardened face looked up to see Robert, Kira and Samantha on the balcony.

'_He's not dead…'_ Winny convinced herself. _'Nick's not stupid enough to get killed… and when he comes back, I'll make sure I'm strong enough to help him this time…'_ Winny took a step forward before turning into a ball of light; she zoomed to the back of the pillar and left a gash in it by slicing her sword through the edge. She landed perfectly and elegantly, her robe flowing behind her as she stared at the pillar in disgust. "Not fast enough…"

---

Nanashi sighed. "So… how long might it take for you to research these portals?"

Nick shrugged. "It could take a few days if Kaldea's Elder knows about them…" Nick then looked down sadly. "It could also take… a few years… if he doesn't."

"So that's what you need?" Nick turned around and kicked up the chair onto his foot, he looked into Alviss's piercing, cocky eyes and scowled. "A portal… to another world?"

"Remind me to shove this chair up your ass if you ever do that again…" Nick threatened the boy.

"I'm sure you'll remember without my help," Alviss smiled before raising his hand. "Does this ÄRM look familiar to you?" Nick looked closely to see that it was a gate with a single chain across it. Atop the chain, a clown was holding the edges with a devilish smile. Nick drew a blank for a moment, trying hard to remember the familiar face.

"I think… I think I've seen that before…" Nick suddenly remembered his world, he remembered the classroom he was in when he had entered another world. "Where did you get that?!" Nick cried out as he continued to eye Alviss for any sudden movements.

"Or so now he's willing to be friendly…" A small voice came from Alviss's shoulder. "Or as friendly as he'll get…"

"Shut up Tinker Bell…" Nick insulted the fairy, who then flew up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Don't address me by anything other than Bell!" She demanded. Nick dropped the chair and grabbed the fairy with his hand.

"Alviss, I'm probably going to kill this thing if you don't tell me what that ÄRM is…"

**---**

**-Squeezes- Dude! Her eyes pop out!**

**Anyways, this is the first time we've seen an emotional side of Sam-chan, and the angry side of Robert! Although I'll tell you right now, Real Rob's angry side is like… he rushes you with anything he can find! I had to fend him off with a scooter once! (True story!)**

**And is this the start of a grudging partnership with Alviss and Nick? Or is this the beginning of a new hatred (As if enough people hate him already xD ) Find out next time!**


End file.
